Celis Dissek
Celis Dissek was a young Corellian Lord out of Ord Mantell. A former the CEO of Bespin Mining, Inc., he lost Cloud City to an apparent invasion from Lord Nash Dragen. He was an investor for the Independent Rim Consortium while it was still extant, and served as the Headman of Tatooine prior to his death. Though many people believed Celis to be a staunch enemy of the Black Imperium, recent intelligence suggests that he was in fact a Black spy. History Parents Celis was born to a Corellian family who moved to Ord Mantell, hoping to make their fortunes and have the chance to settle down. His father was a freighter captain and merchant, his mother a researcher who mostly wanted a quiet life to continue her studies. His father hoped for him to become a famous captain in the Outer Rim and the Republic alike, dreaming of the days his son's exploits would become a common currency. He sought to instill what he saw as a true Corellian spirit in his son: the lust for glory and adventure that made Corellia great. Childhood Celis was something of a loner throughout his childhood. He spent most of his time quietly observing his father's meetings, and spending time with his sister--he showed no interest in making friends or, apparently, to going on adventures. As he reached adolescence he showed that he had the knack for making friends and persuasion, and that he often went exploring on his own--the difference is nobody ever found out about it. He also revealed a talent for gathering information unobtrusively, so he spent much of his adolescence helping his father out with his business, even as it became more and more clear that he was not interested in its more mercantile aspects. Recent Events Leaving Ord Mantell At eighteen Celis moved to Corellia and began making a few political connections, but it was not until he bought passage to Coruscant a few years later that his career began in earnest. He was quickly hired as the adjutant of Ksar Antilles in his capacities as Senator and Viceroy of Corellia, and he spent some time running errands on Antilles' behalf, and made some contacts with other influential individuals. This served as a helpful springboard for the turns coming up in his career. Bespin Mining, Inc. When Nash Dragen announced his intention to auction off Bespin, Celis made his own bid. Neither Lord Dragen nor Celis were willing to reveal the final price that was paid, Celis citing reasons of his own security; it is speculated that he made the purchase with the help of some external resources. In any case, the deal was finalized and shortly after his acquisition, he began announcing plans to move Bespin forward and strengthen its relationship with the Republic. It was rumored that he was already in negotiations to sell it to Ksar Antilles, but these never panned out. For a while he seemed secure in his new position, using some of his profits to ennoble himself on Corellia. Several weeks later, Lord Dragen began his surprise assault on the Republic by assaulting and reclaiming Bespin. Celis' reaction was to urge the Republic to vigilance and unity, calling Dragen treacherous. Later intelligence suggests that the entire transfer and recapture of Bespin was an elaborate scheme between Lord Dragen and Celis. The War with the Blacks Celis was not inactive since his loss of Cloud City, though he withdrew from the political scene for a while. For a time he was frequently seen with Chancellor Eluriel Persee and Jedi Padawan Aure Kaia, and it is known that he offered his services to the Republic Guard, though, he has claimed, in a non-combat position. This position was evidently denied him, and he subsequently became something of a renegade. It is rumored that he was involved with an assassination attempt against Euphemia Bellamy. While it is unknown the full extent of his actions at this time, recent information suggests that he was working as a secret agent for the Black Imperium for much, if not all, of his career during and after Cloud City. Election on Tatooine Though he did not appear to make a public campaign, Celis was elected Headman of Tatooine shortly prior to his death. He was not been as politically aggressive or public about his office as he was on Bespin, but he has continued a stance of neutrality, though he was demonstrably callous to known sympathizers of the Black Empire. The Death of Celis Dissek Celis rather unexpectedly perished on Nar Shaddaa to a massive explosion. Forensics suggested that he was close to the bomb when it detonated, but it is unclear for what purpose. It has been suggested that someone killed Celis, but the killer has yet to come forth. Even In Death... Following his funeral, Nash Dragen and Euphemia Bellamy both released statements lauding him as a hero of the Black Empire, declaring that his tireless work with espionage helped with nearly every invasion the Black Fleet performed, and that he has created a reliable network of dissatisfied politicians and officers that continues to pay off. Euphemia Bellamy also suggested that sleeper clones have filled the Republic. If their claims are indeed true, it seems apparent that Celis Dissek has left a legacy, and continues to serve the Black Empire in death just as he did in life. Category:Archived Characters